As a conventional crimp terminal of this kind, there is a terminal disclosed in JP 2009-123623 A (PTL 1). As illustrated in FIGS. 6 and 7, an electrical wire W connected to a conventional crimp terminal 110 includes a core wire 101 composed of a plurality of strands 101a and an insulating jacket 102 covering the outer periphery of the core wire 101. On a leading-end side of the electric wire W, the insulating jacket 102 is removed so as to expose the core wire 101.
The crimp terminal 110 includes a partner-terminal connecting part 111 and a wire connecting part 115. The wire connecting part 115 includes a core-wire crimping part 116 and a jacket crimping part 117. The core-wire crimping part 116 includes a first bottom part 116a and a pair of first crimping-piece parts 116b extending front both sides of the first bottom part 116a. The core-wire crimping part 116 is formed, on respective inner surfaces of the first bottom part 116a and the pair of first crimping-piece parts 116b, with three long grooves (serrations) 118. The long grooves 118 are arranged so as to each have a longitudinal direction which is perpendicular to the axial direction of the core wire 101. The jacket crimping part 117 includes a second bottom part 117a and a pair of second crimping-piece parts 117b extending from bath sides of the second bottom part 117a. 
In the crimp terminal 110, the exposed core wire 101 is crimped by the core-wire crimping part 116, while the insulating jacket 102 is crimped by the jacket crimping part 117.